Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest is providing location-based services to a plurality of users and user devices, for example, shared network communication services. In one scenario, a service provider, for instance a merchant (a service provider), may provide a wireless communication network for use by its patrons (users) where the users may or may not need to provide user credentials for accessing the network. In one example, the network may require a security password, which a user may obtain from the service provider. In another example, a service provider may wish to avoid managing and requiring security passwords by providing an open-access network so that the users may conveniently access the network without a need for a password. However, the coverage of a wireless communication network may extend beyond a physical area where a service provider may intend or wish to provide the service at; for example, a merchant may wish to provide access to its network only to customers who are in the immediate area of his business location. Additionally, the users may have a better user-experience if they can easily access the network without access control and manual login. Therefore, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges in providing a more efficient and user friendly access control to location-based services.